


A cup of coffee?

by Cookiejuice



Series: Stubbornshipping lawyer/cop au [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, lawyer AU, trans girl mokuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Stubbornshipping lawyer/cop au drabble comission for BitterpixiebroPosted with permissionFeatures trans girl mokuba





	A cup of coffee?

“So I got a new partner at work”.

Mokuba was chipper on this early morning, as Seto Kaiba sipped his coffee, reading over some documents. He hadn’t been extremely keen when Mokuba wanted to join the Police Force a few years ago, but she had aced both her physical and written exams with flying colours, and had become one of the best officers of the Domino City Police Department.

“Is that so?”, the older Kaiba asked, flipping a page. Mokuba nodded as she finished making her tea. “He’s been with the force for a few years, and is technically my senior. His old partner moved departments, so he got paired with me. His name’s Hiroto Honda”.

The lawyer arched a brow at that. He had heard of officer Honda before, had seen him in court a few times as well. He seemed to be good at his work, and had often tried to chat him up after a trial. But Seto had always been busy, and barely had time to even relax by himself, let alone socialize. He always had had a habit of burying himself in his work, and unlearning such a deepy ingrained habit was proving very difficult.

The siblings finished their breakfast and went to their respective jobs. Once afternoon was around, Seto was in the courthouse once again. As was officer Honda. 

In the end, it was another succesfull case won, and Seto was putting his papers in his bag as he heard a cough behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with a grinning Honda.

“Hey! Mister Kaiba! Great job you did there. You are really great at your job, it’s a treat to see you work” 

Seto blinked. A treat to see? Trials weren’t supposed to be a treat, they were supposed to be just. Justice wasn’t a treat, it was necessary. “I see”, he replied with raised eyebrow.

Officer Honda laughed, did it sound nervous? Why would he laugh nervously? What was there to be nervous about?

“Okay so. Listen. I’ve been watching you and— well, I’d like to get to know you better”. 

Honda ran his hand through his hair as Seto watched him. Get to know him better? Why would he want to do that?

“..— so I wondered if you wanted to grab a coffee sometime. Or now. Whichever suits you. My treat!”

Seto was quiet as he mulled it over, continuing to put his papers in his bag. Was there really any harm? To be fair, Honda had tried to chat him up multiple times, so Seto might as well give him a chance. But what about his schedule? The lawyer checked his watch, he had about an hour to spare before his next appointment. The trial had finished early.

“I have 45 minutes until my next appointment”, he stated as he closed his bag, then looked at Honda again. Having a coffee couldn’t hurt, after all.

He could see Honda’s eyes widen, and his lips curled into a large grin. “Great, let’s go!” Honda walked off, seeming happy with this development, and Seto followed. 

As they walked, Seto took the opportunity to take a better look at Honda. He had a strong jaw and was broadly built. The second was obvious, since he’d been in the police force for a while, and it’s a physical job, after all. He walked with confidence, seeming like he did not have a single worry. But his eyes were never still, scanning the surroundings and staying alert for potential threat. 

They arrived at a quiet cafe, and took a seat after ordering their drinks. Honda mostly initiated conversation, talking about his work, asking about Seto’s, and asking a few personal questions here and there. What music did he enjoy listening to, what was his favourite movie?

Their time was over before Seto had realized it, and as he checked his watch, he got up from his chair, taking his bag.

“Well, this has been enjoyable, but I’m afraid I must go”.

Honda looked up at him with a smile, nodding. “I enjoyed it as well. Perhaps we could do this again?”

Seto hesitated, then nodded, “I wouldn’t be opposed, I suppose”.

Honda’s smile widened. “Great! Wait—“. He rummaged in his pocket for a bit, taking out a notepad and pen, scribbling something down, ripping it out and handing it to Seto. “My phone number. Just shoot me a text when you have free time, okay?”

Seto took the paper, looking at it before putting it in his pocket. “I will. Have a good day, officer Honda”, he spoke as he made to leave.

“You too, mister Kaiba”.

As Seto passed the window outside, Honda waved at him. And Seto waved back, albeit hesitantly. Yes, he did indeed enjoy himself. Which had been unexpected, to say the least. But not unwelcome.

He wondered what Mokuba would say when he would tell her later.


End file.
